


Not Fiction

by Laligt



Category: Backstreet Boys, Eminem (Musician)
Genre: Fic within a Fic, M/M, Sad, Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-07
Updated: 2012-12-07
Packaged: 2017-11-20 13:47:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/586027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laligt/pseuds/Laligt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where AJ writes a story for Eminem...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Fiction

_**His body arched up and a deep groan escaped his throat. Sweat poured down his body, as he writhed under his lover. He moved his hand up to the headboard, and held onto it tightly, his knuckles turning white. “Oh,” he moaned in ecstasy, “deeper baby.” He tugged on the headboard, hard, his eyes rolling to the back of his head.** _

_**His lover pulled all the way out, before thrusting all the way back in with all his might. He moved his legs around his lover’s waist, pushing his lover’s buttocks closer to him. He wanted to feel him deeper; much deeper than he was already feeling.** _

_**A picture fell from the nightstand, but neither acknowledged it. “God baby… you’re… so… tight.” His love grunted, as he picked his pace up even more.** _

_“Alex… ALEX!” Eminem yelled, causing AJ to jump up, and drop his notebook._

_“What the HELL is wrong with you?” AJ asked, his eyes wide as he leaned down to pick up his notebook._

_“I’ve been calling you for the last five minute… what the hell are you writing in that thing?” Eminem asked, looking at AJ weird._

_“Nothing.” AJ said, closing his notebook done. “What do you want?”_

_“I’m leaving on the Anger Management Tour soon, can I get a little attention?” Eminem asked, sitting next to AJ._

_AJ sighed, standing up, “Not right now, I’m busy.” He said, walking out of the living room._

_Eminem watched AJ leave with a sad sigh. He didn’t know what was wrong with his boyfriend lately._

_AJ and Eminem had been going on for years. Four to be exact. Well, they went out for a year, before they officially got together. And it was about six months after that that they moved in together. Everything was great. Nothing could’ve been wrong… except, the last few weeks. Ever since the Backstreet Boys started touring, AJ had started acting weird. Eminem had figured it was the stress of the press, and the learning to adjust to the new routine with a performance each night that caused AJ to act different, but now that AJ was on a break, things seemed to remain the same._

_“Fuck this shit.” Eminem mumbled to himself, standing up. He grabbed his keys from the coffee table, and headed for the door. “I’m fucking leaving,” he called out to AJ, “if you care.”_

_*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*_

_“Ok… yeah… I love you too.” AJ said in a hushed voice as he hung up the phone._

_Eminem shifted next to him, yawning. “Who was that?”_

_“My mom.” AJ said, getting in bed._

_Eminem squinted his eyes, as he looked at the electric alarm clock. “At two-thirty in the morning?” He asked, confused. “Everything ok?”_

_“Everything’s fine.” AJ said, pulling the covers on top of him. “Go back to sleep.”_

_Eminem looked at AJ, licking his dry lips. “Aight.” He mumbled, turning his back to AJ as he took a deep breath._

_“Stop moving too much.” AJ said, closing his eyes._

_“Fuck you.” Eminem said, “If you gotta problem, sleep on the couch.”_

_AJ rolled his eyes, sitting up. “Fine… whatever.” He said, grabbing his pillow and heading out of the room._

_Eminem watched AJ go, hurt and confused._

*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*

_**“Kiss me… please, kiss me.” He whispered, looking up at his lover. Without even wasting a second, his lover leaned down and crushed his lips against his. He moaned, immediately opening his mouth to accept his lover’s tongue.** _

_“Are you drinking again?” Eminem asked, looking at AJ._

_“For fuck’s sake, can you leave me alone?” AJ exclaimed, looking at Eminem._

_“No.” Eminem said, looking at AJ. “Now answer me… are you drinking again?”_

_“No Marshall, I’m not.” AJ said, shaking his head. “Now can you leave me alone?”_

_“Then what’s going on with you?”_

_“Nothing! I just wanna be alone. Jesus!” AJ said, standing up._

_Eminem rubbed his temple, looking at AJ sadly. “I’m leaving tonight, Alex.”_

_“I know.” AJ simply said._

_“We haven’t done anything! We haven’t even talked once!” Eminem exclaimed, getting mad._

_“Yeah we have… we’re talking now.”_

_Eminem shook his head. “You know what? Forget it. I can’t believe I’m even trying to talk to you.” And with that, he stormed out of AJ’s office, to go and continue packing._

_AJ rolled his eyes, and continued writing in his notebook._

*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*

_**“Oh… oh…!” He groaned and grunted, thrusting his body up to meet his lover’s as he finally came hard in between them.** _

_“Is it another person?” Eminem asked, standing in front of AJ with his bags._

_AJ didn’t answer him, but continued writing._

_**His lover thrust a few more times, riding out his orgasm before finally collapsing on him.** _

_“Who is it?” Eminem asked quietly. He didn’t need an answer. AJ’s silence already told him._

_**He kissed his lover, looking deep into his blue eyes. “I’m sorry.” He whispered. “I’m so sorry.”** _

_**“For what?” His lover asked, looking at him.** _

_**“I love you so much.” He replied, a couple of tears escaping his eyes.** _

_**“I know baby, I love you too… that’s why you’re sorry?”** _

_**He shook his head. “I’m sorry… for telling you this… like this…”** _

_**“Like what? What are you talking about?” His lover asked, confused.** _

_**“I’ve got Leukemia.”** _

_AJ licked his dry lips, standing up. He walked over to Eminem, handing him the notebook. “Read that.” He said quietly, looking at his boyfriend. He leaned down and captured Eminem’s lips in his in a soft kiss. “On the way to Indiana.”_

_Eminem looked at AJ confused. “Why? What’s going on?”_

_“Just…” AJ took a deep breath. “It’ll explain a lot of things. I just… can’t say it… so read it… and remember… I love you.”_

*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*

“I can’t believe you killed yourself.” Eminem said softly, looking at his boyfriend.

“It doesn’t say I died.” AJ said, looking at his notebook which was on Eminem’s lap.

“Ok,” Eminem rolled his eyes, “I can’t believe you made yourself get Leukemia.”

AJ shrugged, “Yeah well… couldn’t come up with anything else.”

“Did you have to make yourself sick at all?”

“I didn’t want the story to be just sex…”

Eminem laughed softly, “Oh well. The whole sex scene is really us…”

AJ rolled his eyes, smiling. He had to admit… it really was that intense.

“And… us being together for four years… is true too… plus me leaving soon for the tour… and you loving me… but the whole… me being that sweet is not right… you do sumthin like that… and I’ll kick your ass.” Eminem said, looking at AJ.

“I know.” AJ smiled. “I think I know you by now.”

“So… why’d you leave everything real, but make up the whole ‘you being sick’ thing?” Eminem asked, leaning against AJ a little.

AJ swallowed hard, looking at Eminem. “Baby… I didn’t make it up… I really do have Leukemia.”

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why most of my stories end up with either Brian or AJ sick or dead.
> 
> I'm sorry. 
> 
> I'm trying my hardest not to kill off characters anymore.
> 
> Feedback is always appreciated!!


End file.
